Secretos
by mer1
Summary: Dicen que a una persona no se la conoce hasta que esta quiera que se la conozcan, este, es el caso de Kaoru Kamiya
1. Extraños comportamientos

**Secretos**

Sumary: Dicen que a una persona no se la conoce hasta que esta quiera que se la conozcan. Este, es el caso de Kaoru Kamiya

Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo creo con ellos una historia aparte sin ánimo de lucro para diversión propia y del lector.

Antes de leer ten en cuenta que:

Texto == narración normal

**Texto** == Pensamientos

_Texto_ == Recuerdos

_**Texto**_ == Pensamiento dentro de recuerdos

* * *

Capítulo 1

Extraños Comportamientos

* * *

Todo era normal en el dojo Kamiya. Nuestro adorado pelirrojo lavaba la ropa, Yahiko práctica con la boken y Sano, sentado en el porche, observaba todo sin moverse. Sin embargo, la única fémina del lugar aun no se levantaba, seguía durmiendo, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta lo tarde que era. Pronto sería la hora de almuerzo. Razón por la cual Sanosuke estaba en el dojo.

- Es extraño que la bruja no se haya levantado…

- Tienes razón es extraño. Jo-chan siempre es la primera en levantarse… ¿verdad Kenshin?

Pero Kenshin no le respondió y solo siguió con la ropa.

- ¡KENSHIN!_ gritó sin paciencia el luchador.

- ¿Oro? ¿Qué quieres Sanosuke?

- ¿Has escuchado algo de la conversación Kenshin?

- ¿eh? No ¿de que hablaban?_ preguntó el samurái con una sonrisa.

- De Jo-chan ¿no crees que es extraño que aun no haya despertado?

- Sí, tal vez es porque ayer regreso muy tarde al dojo. Iba a buscarla cuando apareció…_ susurró preocupado Kenshin

- ¿Por qué llego tan tarde? _ preguntó el ex luchador.

- No lo sé Sanosuke

Y Kenshin guardó silencio mientras continuaba lavando la ropa, aunque, su mente volaba constantemente a la noche anterior y al extraño comportamiento de Kamiya Kaoru.

* * *

_Era muy entrada la noche y Kenshin sentía que su paciencia se agotaba. No era de extrañar pues Kaoru había salido a dar clases a primera hora y aun no había regresado. El joven samurái apretaba constantemente los puños y sus ojos violetas contaban con un brillo dorado de preocupación._

_**- ¿dónde estas Kaoru-dono? ¿Dónde? ¿Y si ha ocurrido algo? ¿Tal vez estás en problemas? Debería haberte acompañado… maldita sea… ¿dónde estás? Ya no aguanto más…**_

_Tras meditarlo unos segundos más Kenshin se levantó del porche dispuesto a salir en la búsqueda de Kaoru, la espada de filo invertido en su cintura y los cabellos rojos cubriendo su rostro._

_Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta del dojo observó una figura rodeada por la oscuridad que se acercaba. Un suave aroma a jazmines llenó el lugar y Kenshin dejó escapar el suspiro que no tenía previsto contener, la Luna, juguetona, no dejaba que sus rayos alumbraran a la joven que se acercaba. _

_Sin embargo Kenshin observó con asombro el empapado kimono de la kendoka y los pasos desanimados de la joven, el rostro pálido y los ojos opacados._

_Rápidamente llegó junto a ella y la examinó detalladamente, aun sin tocarla._

_- ¿Kaoru-dono se encuentra bien?_

- …

_- Por favor Kaoru-dono respóndame… si alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño yo… yo… Kaoru-dono por favor… míreme…_

- …

_- Está empapada ¿qué le ocurrió? Iré por una toalla, no, mejor le prepararé un baño caliente para que recobre el calor, esta helada Kaoru-dono…_

_Mientras proponía esto último los dedos del samurái tocaron la pálida mejilla de la joven kendoka que, en un acto reflejo se alejó de él._

_- ¿Kaoru-dono?_

_- Lo-lo siento… lo siento Kenshin… solo me caí al rio… y me empapé… no te preocupes yo me seco… estoy cansada Kenshin, buenas noches._

_Kaoru puso rumbo a su habitación dejando al samurái asombrado y con los labios entreabiertos._

* * *

Kenshin volvió a la realidad gracias a la risa maléfica de Sanosuke que con un cubo de agua iba de puntillas hacia la habitación de Kaoru seguido de Yahiko. Rápidamente fue tras ellos para intentar detenerlos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dio la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, estaba cansada, no había podido dormir, no, no podía. Cerró los ojos intentando contener los recuerdos, sin conseguirlo y Kaoru Kamiya quedó encerrada en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

* * *

_Caminaba tranquilamente de regreso al dojo y en su rostro se mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡Llegaba temprano con Kenshin y los demás!_

_De sus labios salía una pequeña melodía y sus ojos zafiros brillaban con el sol que se marchaba en el horizonte dando paso a la Luna plateada._

_Desgraciadamente un grupo de sujetos le cortó el camino._

_- ¿Eres Kaoru Kamiya?_ preguntó uno de ellos_

_- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_ respondió ella_

_- ¿Eres o no eres Kaoru Kamiya?_

_- Lo soy. ¿Qué deseas?_

_Por toda respuesta Kaoru se vio atacada por los cinco hombres al mismo tiempo. La joven sacó su boken y se defendió, sin embargo, el kimono no le daba mucha movilidad, maldijo la decisión de cambiarse la ropa de entrenamiento por el kimono._

_No pudo defenderse mucho más. Estaba agotada. Cansada de las clases, cansada del largo día y cansada de la batalla que luchaba. Estaban cerca del rio, intentando esquivar uno de los ataques cayó al río. Podía sentir su cuerpo palpitando por el dolor y como una herida sangraba en su pierna derecha acompañada por otra igual de profunda en el brazo izquierdo._

_A su alrededor todos los colores desaparecieron. _

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la noche era su única compañera, el dinero de todo el mes empapado e inservible, el cuerpo casi helado y las heridas saturadas por el frío._

_**- Bien Kaoru, ahora ¿cómo explicas esto en el dojo?**_

_La joven caminó con pesadez hacia el dojo solo para encontrar al llegar la avalancha de preguntas de un adorado samurái._

* * *

Kaoru suspiró agotada e intentó levantarse, inconscientemente se apoyó en brazo izquierdo y esto causó que la herida se abriera nuevamente. La joven gruñó mientras la mano derecha volaba para intentar contener el pequeño rio de sangre que comenzaba a fluir por su brazo izquierdo.

- Mierda…

Abrió los ojos con pánico cuando escuchó los pasos de los demás habitantes del dojo acercarse a su puerta, junto a unos leves susurros.

- Jo-chaaaaan hay que levantarse.

- Mira que es floja la bruja.

- Maa maa no creo que esto sea correcto.

- Shiiiii_ callaron Sano y Yahiko a Kenshin.

La joven tapó con la sábana su cara y se acurrucó en la cama, rogando por que esos tres no abrieran la puerta y tragó saliva contando los segundos que faltaban.

Y sucedió…

Sano abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertar a la joven, Kaoru cerró los ojos y apretó aun más la herida de su brazo izquierdo, Yahiko se situó a los pies de la cama y Kenshin comenzó a sudar frío mientras los segundos pasaban.

- Uno_ susurró Yahiko.

- Dos_ continuó Sano.

- ¡TRES!_ gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La sábana que cubría a Kaoru la abandonó al mismo tiempo que un cubo de agua helada caía sobre el rostro de la joven que abrió los ojos de golpe y muy lentamente giró para mirar asesinamente a Sanosuke, a Yahiko y a un nervioso Kenshin.

- Vvo-vosotros…

Ríos de agua caían por el rostro de la joven y por sus cabellos negros empapando la almohada y la cama, la joven se sentó lentamente, Sano y Yahiko comenzaron a sudar e intentaron salir del cuarto pero chocaron entre si. Kaoru intentó levantarse pero cayó sobre la cama con la herida de la pierna derecha y la del brazo abiertas. Mordió su labio inferior para no gemir de dolor y sus ojos brillaron de rabia, vergüenza y enojo.

- Me… me las pagaréis… me… las… paga-

Kaoru cayó sobre la cama sin sentido, Sano y Yahiko se quedaron petrificados, los ojos de Kenshin se tornaron totalmente dorados y el tiempo se detuvo…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la Autora.

Tomando como base la idea de eliminar la mayor cantidad de errores ortográficos que pudiera encontrar he decidido comprobar cada uno de los capítulos de este fic.

Este fic fue eliminado de la página al cambiar las normas de la misma, primero pensé que fue acusado de plagio lo cual me enfureció bastante pues en la nota que enviaron los controladores no especificaron si era por plagio o por la forma de escritura.

Antes la página permitía la escritura tipo guión de obra de teatro, tal y como estaba escrita esta historia hace años, pero actualmente ese tipo de escritura no está permitida. Y puede que fuera una de las razones por la que se eliminó esta historia. Como muchas otras que desaparecieron dejando esta categoría casi sin fanfiction.

La verdad nunca sabré cual fue el motivo porque por aquella época no se especificaba y no sé si ahora lo hacen… ni quiero saberlo porqué significaría que algo anda mal con la historia.

He leído detalladamente cada una de las reglas para no volver a cometer ningún tipo de error. Me harían un gran favor si cuando leyesen la historia fueran críticos al respecto para poder corregir cualquier problema.

Recuerdo que esta historia llegó en su época a los 45-46 review gracias a los comentarios de todas las lectoras, me gustaría llegar al menos a aproximarme a esa cantidad. Pero todo dependerá de la acogida que tenga y de sus opiniones.

Muchísimas gracias por volver a leer esta historia.

Un saludo.

mer1


	2. Refuerzos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo creo con ellos una historia sin ánimo de lucro para diversión propia y del lector.

Antes de leer ten en cuenta que:

Texto == narración normal

**Texto** == Pensamientos

_Texto_ == Recuerdos

**_Texto_** == Pensamiento dentro de recuerdos

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Refuerzos

* * *

En cuestión de segundos Kenshin arropó a Kaoru entre sus brazos y delicadamente pero con firmeza salió de la habitación. Sanosuke y Yahiko reaccionaron segundos después y corrieron tras el samurái que se encontraba a dos calles del dojo Kamiya.

* * *

Mientras, a algunos kilómetros del dojo Kamiya y de Tokio, una joven con una larga trenza tiraba distraídamente sus dagas contra un árbol. Una mano en su mentón y su rostro de aburrimiento no pegaban para nada en la joven vitalista que era Misao, sin embargo, allí estaba, tan distraída que ni siquiera notaba la mirada fija de un atractivo hombre de ojos azul hielo y larga gabardina blanca.

Pero de pronto, a la mente de la chica llegó una magnífica idea ¿qué mejor remedio contra la monotonía y el aburrimiento que hacer una "pequeña" visita al dojo Kamiya?

Ninguno.

Una brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven que rápidamente se levantó tirando la última daga contra el árbol. Este casi cae roto al suelo mientras Misao desbordante de alegría escribía rápidamente una pequeña nota y volaba, literalmente, hacia una de las palomas mensajeras destinadas al dojo Kamiya. Minutos después el animalito emprendía vuelo directo a Tokio mientras Misao se apoya en la ventana de su habitación a observar el cielo despejado de Kyoto.

* * *

Aoshi quedó prendado y algo embobado con la radiante sonrisa de Misao. Instintivamente, sus labios se alzaron en una diminuta mueca de satisfacción que rápidamente fue sustituida por su habitual seriedad.

Fuera donde fuera su protegida él iría con ella y una visita al dojo Kamiya no estaba mal.

* * *

Kenshin reposaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y el rostro cubierto por sus cabellos en completo silencio. Sanosuke junto a él observaba la puerta cerrada mientras Yahiko preocupado, apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

Y en ese preciso momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Megumi salió por ella algo cansada, había conseguido bajar la fiebre de Kaoru dejando sus heridas suturadas y limpias.

Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentaba a la más dura de las pruebas, bajar la preocupación de los tres ocupantes masculinos del dojo Kamiya.

Cogió aire y enfrentó la mirada de todos los presentes.

- Kaoru esta bien, sus heridas están limpias y la fiebre ha bajado. Ahora esta durmiendo.

- Megumi-san… ¿ésas heridas?

- Fueron producidas por espadas y el corte fue limpio. Un poco más y tendríamos serios problemas con la movilidad del brazo y de la pierna. Kaoru tiene buenos reflejos, o su atacante poca precisión.

El silencio reinó en el pasillo. Megumi mordió su labio intentando contener su lengua, intentando no preocupar de más a los presentes. Pero Yahiko lo notó y preguntó con curiosidad y preocupación mezcladas en su voz.

- ¿algo más Megumi-san?

La joven doctora observó al niño que se creía hombre y suspiró. Ella intentaba no comentar nada pero, ahora con la mirada de Kenshin sobre ella, no podía callar.

- Tiene algunas cicatrices… antiguas… no es la primera vez que le atacan.

Ahora, el ambiente se congeló y los ojos de Kenshin tomaron una peligrosa tonalidad dorada, Sano estampó su puño contra la pared y Yahiko cerró los ojos y apretó los puños impotente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y observó el lugar, estaba en la clínica, suspiró con resignación. Era demasiado desear que no notaran su estado actual, era demasiado esperar que nada se supiera.

Gruñó mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos, miró su cuerpo, tenía una venda en el brazo y otra en la pierna, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida una venda en sus caderas y una pequeña bendita cerca del pecho. Heridas anteriormente tratadas por ella misma.

¡Oh Perfecto! Ahora si que no tenía escapatoria, ahora si que estaba condenada, pero, tal vez pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo… tal vez, pudiera inventar algo… pero… ¿¡hola! Estamos hablando de personas que leen el ki. Cosa que, desgraciadamente, ella no podía controlar… ¡oh mierda!

En ese momento entró Megumi en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Veo que despertaste.

- ¿Qué les has dicho?

- No todo, ¿qué te ha ocurrido Kaoru?

- Nada, no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces qué significan las marcas que tienes en la espalda? ¿Eso tampoco es nada? ¿Hablamos de tus muñecas y tobillos? O mejor ¿De los cortes de tu brazo o pierna? O no, no, ¿De las contusiones en tu cadera y pecho? ¿Te parece poco?

- Estoy bien Megumi… no te preocupes.

- Déjame hacerte una última revisión.

- Estoy bien Megumi.

La doctora suspiró y asintió, se acercó a un mueble y abrió una de sus puertas. De ella sacó una pequeña cajita y se acercó a la kendoka ofreciéndosela.

- Es un ungüento que aliviará el dolor. Repártelo en las contusiones de la cadera y el pecho, en tus tobillos y muñecas. Notaras como el dolor desciende. Ven a verme mañana para tratar tu espalda.

- No tengo dinero para pagarte… lo perdí todo en el río.

- No te preocupes por eso, tú ven mañana para tratar tu espalda.

- De acuerdo…

- Una última advertencia, Ken-san y los demás saben tu situación, y saben que no es reciente. Prepárate para el interrogatorio.

- Gracias.

Kaoru intentó levantarse pero Megumi la detuvo.

- No lo hagas, descansa, les dije que estarías dormida al menos una hora más, y, no cojas un boken en toda la semana. ¿Me oyes? Para nada.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros jovencita: en una semana.

- Esta bien…

Megumi sonrió y salió del cuarto, pero Kaoru no sonreía ¿cómo iban a comer ahora? No tenía dinero, no podía tomar un boken y tampoco podía trabajar con Tae ¿qué haría? ¡¿Qué harían?

* * *

Bajó del tren lentamente, tenía ahorros suficientes para pagarse el viaje. Sonrió ante la brisa de la mañana, iba a tomar su bolsa de viaje cuando vio a Aoshi Shinomori junto a ella.

- ¡A-Aoshi-sama!

- Misao

- ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

- El té de Himura-san, me gustaría volver a tomarlo.

- Aaa.

- ¿Vamos? _ Prosiguió Aoshi.

- ¡Si!

La joven comenzó a caminar rumbo al dojo seguida de Aoshi, la brisa movía su trenza extrañada notó como él llevaba las bolsas de ambos y suspiró. Juntos y en silencio llegaron al dojo.

- ¡¿Kaoru? ¿¡Hola!_ gritó anunciando su llegada.

El silencio fue su única respuesta y la joven entrecerró los ojos. Normalmente el rurouni saldría a recibirla pues siempre estaba en el dojo. Llamó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta así que se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas. Sus ojos brillaban de enojo.

Aoshi observó a su protegida, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y con ese brillo de enojo en los ojos estaba realmente atractiva ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?¡ Debería preocuparse por Himura porque la joven ninja descargaría todo su enojo sobre él y sobre sus amigos.

Sonrió levemente sin ser notado. Le encantaba ver a su Misao en acción, era tan linda… Pestañeó incrédulo ¡En que estaba pensando!

Tosió suavemente para despejar su mente y observo el cielo que lentamente se cubría de nubes.

La tormenta se ceñía sobre Tokio.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun estaba cansada, suspiró pesadamente e intentó levantarse y pronto un brazo la volvía a depositar en la cama suavemente

- ¿Qué…?

- Descanse Kaoru-dono. Aun es pronto.

- ¿Kenshin?

- Estoy aquí Kaoru-dono. Con usted.

- Lo siento…

Los ojos de Kaoru volvieron a cerrarse lentamente y Kenshin apretó el mango de su espada haciendo que sus nudillos se vieran blancos. La voz de Kaoru era un hilo de tristeza, y él no había estado con ella.

Dejó que un mechón de sus cabellos cubriera sus ojos, dorados como el ardiente fuego. Pagarían por esto. Cuando encontrara a los sujetos que habían osado tocarla se arrepentirían.

* * *

Gruñó sonoramente y cubrió su brazo. Esa fiera le había herido, al igual que a sus compañeros. Definitivamente tenía que ser domada. Muy pronto lo sería, de eso se encargaría él.

Kaoru Kamiya sería suya

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Errores de acentuación corregidos si encuentran algún otro error por favor díganlo para poder solucionarlo.

Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior.

Un saludo

mer1

01/06/2012


	3. De cómo evitar las preguntas

**Atención**!

El fic ha **cambiado de ranking** ha dejado de ser K, para pasar directamente **al ranking T**

Como sabrán el ranking T es " **Adecuado para****los adolescentes de 13 años****y mayores****, ****con un poco de****violencia,****lenguaje soez****y con temas de adultos****sugerentes pero no detallados**".

Ahora bien, si continúan leyendo el fic están avisados, recuerden que para una mayor comprensión y distinción de escenas el texto será:

Texto == narración normal

**Texto** == Pensamientos

_Texto_ == Recuerdos

_**Texto**_ == Pensamiento dentro de recuerdos

* * *

Capítulo 3:

De cómo evitar las preguntas Battousai en tu propio dojo

* * *

Estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru y sus miradas se encontraban opacadas. No habían podido proteger a la linda jovencita que cuidaba de ellos, les cobijaba, les alimentaba y les amaba.

Megumi les observaba desde la distancia. Un niño y un ex gánster que no podían tranquilizarse. Sus auras eran combativas y apostaba su cuello a que los malnacidos que habían herido a Kaoru pagarían por ello.

Suspirando se acercó a ellos con un balde en la mano. Iba a revisar de nuevo las heridas de Kaoru antes de darle el alta definitiva. Sacó a Kenshin de la habitación y salió a los pocos minutos.

- Bien, Kaoru-chan ya puede marcharse. Aseguraos de que vuelve mañana para revisar sus heridas y no dejéis que haga ningún esfuerzo.

- De acuerdo Megumi-san ¿Cuánto es la factura?

- No te preocupes por eso Ken-san, solo cuiden de Kaoru.

- Gracias.

Kenshin volvió a entrar en la habitación y salió de la misma con la joven kendoka aun dormida entre sus brazos. Pronto Yahiko tomaba la bolsa con las pertenencias de Kaoru y Sanosuke abría la comitiva.

* * *

Llevaban en la puerta del dojo al menos una hora. No habían querido saltar el muro porque era una falta de educación. Aun así Misao estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía hambre y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse para dar paso a una fría noche de invierno cuando a la lejanía aparecieron sus anfitriones.

La joven ninja se levantó con rapidez para abrazarlos pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó entre los brazos de Himura a una dormida Kaoru. Sintió su corazón detenerse. Recordaba la pelea con Enishi, la marioneta enterrada de la joven, el dolor que la había consumido en aquel entonces y con terror se acercó a ellos.

- Himura, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Aoshi alzó una ceja ante el lenguaje de la joven. Tenía que descubrir quien enseñaba tal vocabulario a su protegida.

- Joder comadreja ¿qué haces aquí?

Y la ceja alzada tembló, si, un posible candidato era Sanosuke Sagara. Según recordaba era un ex luchador callejero… aunque, ahora que hacía memoria, la joven lo había buscado por medio país enfrentándose a quien sabe que sujetos. Reprimió un gruñido, no volvería a pasar de nuevo, porque él cuidaría de ella de ahora en adelante.

- Himura.

- Shinomori.

El ex Battousai ni siquiera se había detenido, había saltado el muro con la joven entre sus brazos y caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos desiertos del dojo. Misao pronto le siguió al igual que el resto de los presentes ¿Para que abrir la puerta si puedes saltar los muros…?

Himura dejó a la joven Kamiya sobre el futón. Misao observó la habitación, juraría que esa no era de la Kaoru, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio ellos sabían lo que hacían.

Yahiko trajo consigo una lámpara de mano que alumbró toda la habitación, Misao observó detalladamente a la joven durmiente. Una venda en la cabeza, otra en su cuello y quien sabe cuantas más a lo largo del cuerpo.

- ¿qué pasó Himura?_ volvió a preguntar Misao.

- Fue atacada, pero no quedará así. Se van a enterar esos hijos de puta_ afirmó Sanosuke crujiendo sus nudillos.

Kenshin asintió a las palabras de Sanosuke mientras se levantaba de su lugar y observaba fijamente a Misao.

- Misao-dono, ¿puede cuidar de Kaoru-dono un momento?

- Por supuesto Himura.

- Voy a preparar la cena, Yahiko prepara dos habitaciones por favor.

- No hace falta Himura, yo dormiré con Kaoru.

- Pero ésta es la habitación de Kenshin_ dijo Yahiko

Las mejillas de Misao enrojecieron. Era lógico que Kenshin cuidara a la joven durante la noche aunque no estaba bien visto que un hombre fuera a la habitación de una mujer y viceversa. Pero para el joven espadachín sería más cómodo cuidar de la kendoka en su propia habitación aun en contra del punto de vista de la sociedad. Total ¿para qué preocuparse?. Ella misma había perseguido a su Aoshi-sama por medio Japón. Sola. Kaoru vivía con un hombre y un niño sin estar casada y sin ningún tipo de parentesco con alguno de ellos. No es que al grupo le importara mucho que dijera la sociedad.

- Entonces no importa, dormiré donde sea.

- Gracias Misao-dono.

Kenshin asintió y salió de la habitación, Aoshi fue tras él, Yahiko comenzó a preparar las habitaciones y Sanosuke se tiró en el porche frente a la habitación de Kenshin. Misao se acomodó más cerca de Kaoru por si esta necesitaba algo. Fue así como notó que los ojos de su amiga comenzaban a abrirse, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a su entorno.

- ¿Q-qué?

- Kaoru ¿Necesitas algo?

Kaoru observó atentamente a Misao y volvió a parpadear. Sanosuke entró en la habitación y se sentó cerca de su Jo-chan.

- ¿Misao? ¿Qué?

- Estoy de visita Kaoru, Aoshi-sama y yo decidimos venir a pasar unos días con vosotros.

- Ya veo… bienvenida entonces.

Kaoru comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad Sanosuke le ayudó a ello con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Kaoru iba a agradecerle la ayuda hasta que notó la mirada decidida del jugador y tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Jo-chan, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué si se puede saber Sanosuke?

- Ya sabes de que Jo-chan. No te hagas la tonta conmigo ¡Estás llena de vendas!

Kaoru desvió la vista. No quería hablar con Sanosuke, no quería hablar con nadie, no era asunto de nadie, ella sola podía encargarse de sus problemas. Por la puerta apareció Kenshin anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista. Se arrodilló junto a Kaoru y mirándola directamente a los ojos le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaoru-dono?

- Estoy muy bien Kenshin, la cena huele deliciosa.

- ¿Desea cenar con nosotros Kaoru-dono?

- Si.

Kenshin asintió y tomó a la joven entre sus brazos ante el grito asombrado de la misma. Sabía por su mirada que la joven no iba a responder a ninguna de sus preguntas en ese momento, pero ya obtendría su oportunidad, y eso Kaoru lo notó en la mirada decidida del pelirrojo y tembló involuntariamente.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en el dojo Kamiya. Habían pasado una noche tranquila, Kenshin estuvo pendiente de la joven en todo momento, lo que ocasionó que dicha joven casi tuviera un ataque de nervios. Suspiraba, el rurouni se acercaba, gemía de frustración, el rurouni casi sobre ella...

- Kenshin…

- ¿Si Kaoru-dono?

- Gracias por velar de mi toda la noche, pero…

- No hay problema Kaoru-dono.

- Pero, necesitas descansar así que volveré a mi habitación.

Kenshin entre cerró los ojos. No estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero el asesino ya había ideado un plan. Dejaría que Kaoru se relajara y después comenzaría sus averiguaciones con la joven, lo que no descontaba las distintas que realizaría en la ciudad. Iban a encontrar a esos sujetos.

* * *

Llegaron a la clínica de Megumi cuando esta aun estaba cerrada. Era mejor llegar temprano así no tendrían que esperar para que atendieran a Kaoru. Megumi pronto se llevó a Kaoru a una sala de curaciones, con ellas iba una adormilada Misao.

Todo sueño desapareció de la joven cuando observó las heridas de Kaoru. Cerró sus puños con furia, menos mal que Kenshin y el resto no habían visto las heridas, de lo contrario, hacía tiempo que habría corrido la sangre por las calles de Tokio.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo Megumi-san?

Megumi asintió sin hablar y pronto Misao estaba atendiendo otras heridas de Kaoru. La joven gruñó, no hacía falta tanta atención, ella estaba bien, nada a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrada…. Espera, desvía ese pensamiento Kaoru, no te interesa que ellos lo sepan, no, no, no.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por el dojo Kaoru?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Megumi?

- Ya sabes el porqué, ¿Ken-san ha comenzado ya su interrogatorio?

- No… aun no.

Megumi asintió y pronto volvió a cubrir las heridas de la espalda y acomodó la ropa de la joven. Misao se levantó tras atender las heridas del costado de la joven y junto a Megumi lavaron sus manos. Kaoru las observaba en silencio, sus ojos entrecerrados, los cerró unos segundos y al abrirlos les susurró.

- Gracias.

Megumi suspiró y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pronto Kenshin entraba por ella seguido del resto del grupo, incluido Aoshi que había seguido a Misao cuando esta salió de dojo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kaoru, Megumi-san?

- Todo va bien Ken-san.

- Me gustaría ver las heridas, podría ayudarle en algo.

- Ken-san, me temo que no puedo permitirlo.

Kenshin entre cerró los ojos, parcialmente dorados, observando a la doctora. Misao desvió la vista mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior aun asombrada ante la falta del "dono" por parte de Kenshin.

- ¿¡Por qué no zorrita! ¡Yo también quiero evaluar las heridas de Jo-chan!

- ¿A qué se debe su negativa Megumi-san?_ cuestionó el pelirrojo

- Kaoru, por mucho que les pese, es una mujer, no puedo consentir que hombres, que no son doctores, ni familiares, ni pareja de ella la observen en paños menores, me niego, y en todo caso, deberían contar con la conformidad de Kaoru.

Apretó la empuñadura de su sakabatou, la mandíbula en tensión, sabía los motivos éticos expuestos por Megumi y sabía que no era correcto. Pero también sabía el motivo oculto, la gravedad de las heridas, y eso, lo enfurecía.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta los zafiros de Kaoru. La joven los mantenía bajos, negándole el acceso a su alma, y sintió como un gruñido ascendía por su garganta, hasta que la joven levantó la mirada decidida.

- Estoy bien Kenshin, no tienes de que preocuparte, Megumi es una excelente doctora, sabe lo que hace con estos simples rasguños.

Intentó tranquilizarse. De verdad que lo intentó, "simples rasguños" decía, simples, tan simples serían que casi la desangran en su dormitorio. Simples. ¡JA! "Simples" serían los "rasguños" que él provocaría en sus atacantes.

Pero Sanosuke no era un hombre que se quedara callado como Kenshin y no tardó en gritar su opinión ante la doctora, y, aunque fuera asombroso, fueron esos gritos los que tranquilizaron el ambiente. Yahiko suspiró y se acercó a Kaoru, su sensei, su amiga, su hermana, su madre.

- Busu, iré al Akebeko, seguramente Tae necesite ayuda.

- Yahiko…

- Y lo mismo nos invita a comer.

El joven samurái salió corriendo de la clínica ante la mirada empapada de ternura de su maestra. Kenshin se acercó a ella para emprender el camino de vuelta al dojo. Sanosuke y Megumi terminaron su discusión tras un golpe en la cabeza del luchador y unas cariñosas palaras por parte de la doctora: "la próxima vez dejare que te desangres cavernícola", o algo así.

* * *

Estaban en una de las habitaciones del dojo tomando té, Aoshi había salido con Misao a la ciudad a comprar recuerdos para todo el Aoya, Sanosuke se había marchado en busca de diversión, o lo que es lo mismo, peleas e información y Yahiko aun no había vuelto del Akebeko. Y así, estaban solos rurounni y kendoka.

- Kaoru-dono, es hora de que hablemos.

- ¿Hablar?, ¿de qué quieres hablar Kenshin?

- Lo sabe de sobra Kaoru-dono, no se cayó al rio, tiene cortes de katana limpios, y muchos no son recientes, ¿cómo demonios se ha dado esta situación? Y ¿por qué no me informó?

Kaoru dejó su taza sobre la mesita y observó el patio de su dojo. Maldito rurounni. ¡Con lo tranquila que estaba tomando té!

- Kaoru-dono.

La joven lo observó, no iba a hablar, y el ex asesino lo sabía. Se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a ella. La furia brillando en sus ojos dorados, con fuerza puso sus manos en los hombros de la kendoka.

- Habla Kaoru, ¡Respóndeme!

Kaoru lo observó en completo silencio, Battousai estaba frente a ella, furioso, pero si creía que iba a conseguir que hablara tomando la personalidad del asesino estaba muy, pero que muy equivocado.

- Sabes que no voy a hablar, desiste.

- Nunca, Kaoru, nadie toca lo que es mío y queda tan tranquilo.

- ¿Tuya? ¿y quien lo dice?

Si, tenía que reconocerlo. El que Battousai la marcara como suya, por un lado había producido un agradable cosquilleo a lo largo de su cuerpo, significaba que era importante para él, pero, eso no eliminaba la furia que había corrido por sus venas. Ella no pertenecía a nadie, solo así misma.

Battousai rugía furioso, estaba negando su derecho, estaba acabando con su escasa paciencia y apretando sus manos en los hombros de la joven la arrinconó contra la pared.

- No juegues conmigo Kaoru, no tengo paciencia, tú la acabaste. Responde a mis preguntas.

- No juegues conmigo Battousai, no soy uno de tus enemigos, no te tengo miedo.

Battousai sonrió acercándose aun más a la joven. Sus caderas se rozaban, sus labios cada vez más cercanos, no desviaron la vista uno del otro en ningún momento. El asesino se inclinó aun más y a centímetros de sus labios le habló.

- Tú eres mía, y deberías temerme, no me conoces.

- Tú a mi tampoco_ desafió ella_ no me-

Los labios de Battousai chocaron con ardiente pasión contra los de la joven. Le había desafiado, y él aceptaba el desafío. Le demostraría que era suya como él le pertenecía a ella.

Estaba asombrada, porque negarlo. Battousai la besaba, con una pasión que ella no podía controlar, despertando sus instintos, sentía la cadera del asesino contra la suya, sus labios ardientes contra los suyos, la lengua intentando entrar, cerró los ojos, y se arrepintió. Imágenes llegaron a su mente. Imágenes que deseaba enterrar. Que la aterraban.

* * *

_Sucias manos tocaban su cuerpo. Unos ojos negros la tenían paralizada, sentía como frotaba su cadera contra la suya, la bilis subió a su garganta, mientras el sujeto creaba con su lengua un camino de saliva desde su mejilla hasta su hombro y continuaba bajando…_

* * *

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo que la apresaba, sus ojos aterrados. Battousai sintió su miedo, lo olió, lo vio en sus ojos y gruñó, estaba aterrada, pero no por él, no lo miraba a él, su vista estaba desenfocada.

- Kaoru, ¡Kaoru!, ¡Mírame!

Tomó con delicadeza el mentón de la joven, le hablaba, tenía que hacer que la joven le enfocara, tenía que reconocerlo, tenía que dejar de temblar de miedo, con él solo temblaría de pasión.

- Mírame Kaoru, estas en el dojo, mírame.

La abrazó contra su pecho, la acunó con delicadeza, y poco a poco ella dejó de temblar. Parpadeó enfocando su visión, junto a ella, Battousai, aun con sus ojos dorados la abrazaba con ternura, tragó saliva, ahora si que no se libraba de sus preguntas.

- Lo mataré Kaoru, mataré a aquel que te ha infundido tanto terror, lo mataré.

Para asombro del pelirrojo ella asintió contra su pecho mientras se relajaba sobre él. La inconsciencia cubrió con su manto negro a la joven.

Sus ojos no volvieron a ser violetas, no hacía falta, rurouni y hitokiri se habían unido. Ni violeta ni dorado, ambos querían lo mismo, ambos querían a Kaoru, dejando una armoniosa combinación de ambos tonos en sus ojos. Porque, por fin, eran uno solo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Capítulo revisado 01/06/2012


	4. Mía

Capítulo 4:

Mía

* * *

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el dojo Kamiya. El Sol despertó a la joven que reposaba en un cuarto distinto al suyo.

Gruñendo abrió los ojos lentamente.

Casi sobre ella estaba Kenshin mirándola preocupado.

- ¿se encuentra bien Kaoru-dono?

Musitó algo ininteligible e intentó darle la espalda tanto al rurouni como al sol que seguía cegándola.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el despertar de la joven. Sus cabellos esparcidos por la almohada. Su respiración tranquila y acompasada. Y el suave tono en sus mejillas.

Con una sonrisa siguió provocando su despertar.

- Kaoru-dono tiene que desayunar. Incorpórese un poco por favor.

Ella parpadeó. Comenzó a reaccionar. No estaba en su cuarto. ¡No estaba en su futon!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó exaltada.

- Al fin despierta Kaoru-dono. Tenga, el desayuno.

Parpadeó extrañada pero aun así tomó la bandeja que le ofrecía el pelirrojo y comenzó a comer en silencio. Él seguía cocinando mejor que ella.

Una vez terminado el desayuno la joven kendoka observó a su alrededor extrañada.

- ¿Qué hago en tu habitación Kenshin?

- Necesita cuidados constantes Kaoru-dono y aquí puede recibirlos.

Sentía como poco a poco la indignación cubría su cuerpo. Cuidados decía. ¡Ella sabía cuidarse sola! ¡Había cuidado de sí misma toda su adolescencia!

- Puedo cuidarme sola.

- No estoy de acuerdo Kaoru-dono. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ante el tono de Kenshin ella no puedo refutar. Estaba asombrada. Kenshin nunca mostraba ese tono autoritario. Pero ella no era una dama sumisa. Ella era una kendoka y defendía sus derechos. Y sus opiniones.

- He dicho que puedo cuidarme sola.

Ambas miradas chocaron en el silencio de la habitación. Zafiro contra Violeta. Ella no bajaría la vista y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco.

- Bruja! ¡Despierta de una vez Megumi ha venido!

Yahiko abrió la puerta sin ninguna ceremonia. Tragó saliva al sentir el ambiente tenso pero ya era tarde, se encontraba justo en medio de ambos.

- Déjala pasar Yahiko. Kaoru-dono la estaba esperando.

Kaoru abrió la boca para protestar pero Megumi entró en la habitación en ese momento. La doctora observó a ambos ocupantes en silencio. Su mirada se detuvo en Kenshin intentando que este captara la indirecta. Pero el rurounmi no se inmutaba.

- Ken-san necesito revisar a Kaoru-chan. ¿Podrías salir de la habitación?

Tembló ante los ojos dorados que la observaron de pronto. Tragó saliva con dificultad pero se debía a sus pacientes así que no bajó la vista aunque estaba deseando hacerlo.

Kenshin las observaba en silencio. Sabía que debía salir de la habitación. Sabía que aunque se considerara su protector, no era un familiar… ni siquiera era su marido.

A regañadientes salió de la habitación dando paso a Misao que cerró tras ella.

* * *

Aoshi los observaba mientras una taza de té reposaba en sus manos. Sus helados ojos no perdían detalle.

El ki de Himura estaba alterado, no era de extrañar, podría jurar que él estaría igual si la que estuviera en la cama fuera Misao. Comprendía el nerviosismo y la dependencia que desprendía el joven Yahiko poco antes de que se marchara al Akebeko. Pese a todo aun era un niño que tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto y necesitaba a la joven que le guiaba en su madurez. Sanosuke por otro lado estaba a un paso de explotar y dañar a alguien. El ex ladrón no acostumbrado a controlar sus instintos como Himura o el mismo no podía disimular la rabia que corría en sus venas tras el ataque a su pequeña hermana Jo-chan.

Y debía reconocer que él no estaba muy contento con la situación tampoco. Primero porque la mirada brillante de su pequeña Misao se había empañado levemente con la situación. Y no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento protector hacia la chica Kamiya que nunca preguntó nada y lo acogió con los brazos abiertos sin tomar en cuenta su pasado.

Bebió un sorbo de su té.

Había mandado una nota a Okina para que averiguara lo que pudiera con la red de ninjas.

Pero prefirió callar y siguió bebiendo té.

No era hombre de muchas palabras.

* * *

Megumi cerró su bolsa tras terminar de revisar las heridas de Kaoru. Evolucionaban correctamente, y tenían muy buen estado. Misao sentada junto a Kaoru le ayudaba a vestirse tras la revisión mientras la joven permanecía en silencio.

Fue Misao la que lo rompió.

- Kaoru… he estado pensando…

- ¿en qué?_ cuestionó la joven de ojos zafiros.

- Ya que Aoshi-sama y yo estamos aquí de gratis… ¿por qué no vamos al Akebeko a almorzar? Yo invito.

- No me parece buena idea._ comentó Megumi.

- ¿y eso por qué?_ preguntó enfurruñada Misao.

- Porque Kaoru-chan debe guardar cama Misao.

- Pero yo estoy bien, podemos ir._ Aseguró Kaoru.

- He dicho que no. Debes estar en casa. No me obligues a hablar con Ken-san. Y sabes que esta en modo protector.

Kaoru envió una mirada envenenada a la joven doctora. Ella quería salir de una buena vez de la cama y estirar las piernas. Quería sentir el sol en su rostro y la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos. No estar encerrada en la habitación con un rurouni pendiente a cada respiración que diera.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Mandémosles a por la comida!

Ante el grito de Misao tanto Kaoru como Megumi volvieron a verla. Pero no fueron las únicas.

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Frente a ellas Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi que miraban atentos a toda la habitación.

Ellas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

Ellos extrañados se relajaron al instante. Y fue Kenshin quien tomó la palabra.

- ¿Oro?

Ellas rieron aun más ante la cara de extrañeza de Kenshin y el vagabundo sonrió interiormente manteniendo la cara de extrañeza exterior. Le gustaba la risa de Kaoru. Quería escucharla a todas horas. Quería que sus ojos brillaran como en ese momento. Quería a Kaoru.

- ¿De qué os reís zorrita?_ preguntó Sanosuke

- ¡No me llames zorrita Cabeza de Pollo!_ respondió la doctora.

Y así esos dos empezaron una nueva discusión. Misao suspiró y planteó la idea. Pese a las protestas de Kenshin (No voy a dejarlas solas Kaoru-dono), los gritos de Misao (¡Soy la líder de los Oni de Kyoto! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!), algún que otro kunai volando cerca de la cabeza de Kenshin y los gritos de Megumi y Sanosuke en su propia discusión, tanto él como Aoshi y Sanosuke fueron al Akebeko.

Megumi debía ir a la clínica a avisar al doctor Hensai de su descanso para almorzar así que de paso iría con ellos al bar de Tae. Donde recogerían a Yahiko.

* * *

Una vez solas Misao ayudó a Kaoru a salir de la habitación pese a las protestas de la kendoka.

- Misao puedo sola.

- Kaoru sé que puedes, pero déjame ayudarte, déjame hacer algo para demostrarte que me importas.

Kaoru la observó en silencio notando la sinceridad tanto en las palabras como en la mirada de la joven.

- Misao… no tienes que demostrarme nada. Nada. Porque no quiero nada. Solo quiero que estés conmigo. Eres mi amiga y no tienes que demostrarme algo que ya se.

Los ojos de Misao brillaron con lágrimas contenidas. Y abrazó de improvisto a Kaoru, estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo y ambas estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo.

Hasta que Misao se puso frente a Kaoru con seriedad y con un kunai listo para usar. Kaoru buscaba con la vista algo con lo que defenderse y maldijo a Megumi por decirle a Kenshin que escondiera todos los boken del dojo.

- Alguien nos esta espiando.

- También lo noté Misao.

Buscando vio al final de pasillo la escoba con la que se barría el patio y tocando el hombro de Misao se la indicó. Poco a poco ambas avanzaron hacia la misma para que la joven maestra del estilo Kamiya pudiera defenderse.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran llegar a ella la puerta del dojo se rompió en pedazos y por ella pasaron un grupo de hombres armados.

Kaoru los reconoció al instante. Entre ellos sobresalía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color que dio un paso al frente. Misao empuñó con fuerza los kunais en sus manos lista para el ataque.

- Vaya… vaya así que la pequeña Kamiya tiene una amiguita con ella hoy_ comentó el que parecía el líder.

- ¡¿Quién mierda eres? ¡¿Y qué quieres?_ exigió Misao.

- Controla tu lengua si quieres conservarla perra... o ¿quieres acabar como tu amiguita Kamiya?

Misao se enfureció al instante pero supo mantenerse en su sitio, no podía subestimar al enemigo. Menos si este había dejado a una maestra de kendo en el estado en el que estaba Kaoru. Eso no impidió que jurara vengarse en su fuero interno. Hizo que Kaoru junto a ella retrocediera varios pasos.

Fue Kaoru quien tomó la palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa Shingo no puedes conmigo solo y has traído amiguitos?

El joven desenfundó la katana que llevaba en la cintura con la furia brillando en sus ojos. Misao atenta a cada acción colocó a Kaoru tras ella y entrecerró los ojos.

- Cuando acabe contigo no volverás a faltarme al respeto. ¡Ataquen!

Pero ellas habían llegado disimuladamente a la escoba del final del pasillo. Ahora no solo Misao podía defender y proteger. Ahora ambas se cubrirían las espaldas. Justo como con Kamatari. Y saldrían victoriosas o morirían en el intento.

Y la lucha comenzó…

La sangre manchó el parqué del dojo una vez más…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo. Sé que no tengo excusas suficientes para tal retraso. Solo diré que la vida fuera de la red es complicada y mi inspiración decidió abandonarme…

Sin embargo hace unos días decidí darme una vuelta por los fic de Kenshin y me dije ¿qué me ha pasado?

Deprimida decidí hacer maratón de la serie buscando esa magia que hace años tenía Kenshin en mi corazón, releí algunos fic que tocaron mi corazón dando de paso una ojeada a los nuevos publicados y… ¡Bom! Lloré como una magdalena en la despedida de Kyoto y mi padre me preguntó qué me pasaba cuando tiré el mando de la tele al final de los OVAS…

Y mi corazón comenzó la latir desenfrenado ante una lluvia de ideas…

Y aquí estoy. De nuevo con los fic. Espero que por mucho tiempo.

He de disculparme por una errata que cometí en el capítulo 3 de la cual no me hubiera dado cuenta si no es por Okashira Janet: en dicho capítulo puse que Aoshi pensaba en Misao como su prometida cuando en realidad debería decir protegida. He solucionado ese descuido mío y pido disculpas por el mismo.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario, duda, amenaza o simplemente reclamo envíenme un review o un pm intentaré contestar cada uno de ellos.

Un saludo

mer1


	5. Odio

**Secretos**

Sumary: Dicen que a una persona no se la conoce hasta que esta quiera que se la conozcan. Este, es el caso de Kaoru Kamiya

Los personajes le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo solo creo con ellos una historia aparte sin ánimo de lucro para diversión propia y del lector.

Antes de leer ten en cuenta que:

Texto == narración normal

**Texto** == Pensamientos

_Texto_ == Recuerdos

_**Texto**_ == Pensamiento dentro de recuerdos

* * *

Capítulo 5: 

Odio

* * *

Volvían del Akebeko cuando su corazón se detuvo. Sentía la sangre helarse en sus venas. Sintió que su vida se escapaba poco a poco. Y corrió.

Himura corría junto a él.

No podía olvidar que una situación parecida había surgido en su cuerpo cuando sus compañeros murieron a manos de Kanryuu.

Y solo había una persona que pudiera provocar esa sensación.

Su protegida.

Su niña.

Su amada.

Misao.

* * *

Doblaron la esquina que llevaba al dojo. Y los ojos de Kenshin brillaron en dorado. La puerta estaba reventada. No se paró a comprobar nada más.

En el patio del mismo se encontró a varios cuerpos por el suelo.

Kunais repartidos tanto por la tierra como en los cuerpos de esos desgraciados.

Aoshi desenfundó su escondida Kodachi.

La ira brillando en sus ojos.

Kenshin junto a él observaba el dojo sin perder detalle intentando buscar cualquier información sobre las ocupantes del mismo.

Sus ojos captaron al instante al joven que comenzaba a reaccionar.

En un parpadeo estaba junto al mismo tomándolo del cuello de su gi con los ojos dorados brillando en frialdad y furia.

- ¿Dónde están?

Él parpadeó confundido y al centrar su mirada en el pelirrojo su sangre se helo.

- ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Qui-quién?

- Las jóvenes del dojo

- Oh la niña Kamiya y su amiguita_ musitó con sorna.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue la respuesta por el comentario. Pronto sintió el frio de una Kodachi en su cuello. Ante los ojos helados de su dueño tragó saliva con dificultad sintiendo un leve corte en su garganta.

- Shin-Shingo-sama se las llevó.

- ¿Dónde?

El joven tembló. Vale que la pequeña de trenza le hubiera dado una paliza… pero sabía que no sobreviviría a esos dos si no respondía.

- No… no lo sé…

Sanosuke que observaba en la distancia se acercó a ellos y les habló.

- Se donde está. Vamos.

Aoshi simplemente le propinó un golpe al joven que lo volvió a dejar inconsciente mientras se levantaba y enfundaba su arma.

Megumi tragó saliva.

Frente a ella no estaban Aoshi y Kenshin. Ni siquiera estaba Sanosuke.

Frente a ella estaban Shinomori, líder de los Oniwabanshu, Battousai el asesino de la revolución, y Zanza de la tropa Sekiohutai y peleador callejero.

Tembló.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Sentía la sangre bajar de sus labios.

Joder que dolor.

Estaba fuera de práctica.

Parpadeó y comprobó su cuerpo sin moverse. Tenía la muñeca torcida, estaba segura, así como tenía las dos manos atadas y varios moratones a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Bueno era normal, era la líder de los Oniwabanshu.

Sabía que no estaban en el dojo.

Los muy cobardes las habían envenenado con un dardo y ella no pudo seguir defendiendo ni luchando. Perdió la consciencia mientras Kaoru aun combatía y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Observó a su alrededor.

Estaba en una celda.

Sola.

Si descontamos a los ratones claro.

Y al par de hombres que entraban tranquilamente.

Tenía que salir y encontrar a Kaoru.

* * *

Estaba atada frente a Shingo.

Frente al malnacido de Shingo.

Lo observaba fijamente con todo el odio que era capaz.

- Vaya así que la pequeña Kamiya se ha despertado.

- ¿Dónde está Misao?

El joven rió pero no respondió. La cogió de los cabellos y la levantó del suelo solo para patear sus costillas y mandarla de vuelta al suelo.

- ¿Crees que te responderé? Pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho perra. Por tu culpa estuve todo este tiempo en prisión.

Kaoru sonrió desde del suelo tras escupir un poco de sangre. Si iba a morir no lo haría en silencio.

- Oh ¿en serio? ¿Aun no lo has superado?

- ¡Perra!

Una nueva patada hizo que el aire que guardaba en los pulmones se extinguiera de golpe. Sintió como la arrastraba de los cabellos. De nuevo comenzaría la tortura.

Solo una imagen acudió a su mente.

Unos ojos violetas que la miraban con adoración.

* * *

Llegaron a un dojo a las afueras de Tokio. Estaba prácticamente en ruinas. El suelo levantado y las paredes deslucidas. Las puertas rotas y el techo parcialmente derrumbado.

Una pared se rompió de pronto.

Un par de hombres rodaron por el suelo.

- ¡Vuelve a tocarme y te corto la puta mano! ¡Cerdo de Mierda!

Frente a ellos una Misao furiosa no paraba de dar patadas a un cuerpo inconsciente.

- ¡Cerdo! ¡Mierda! ¡Pervertido!

Aoshi pronto estaba junto a ella tomándola entre sus brazos y alejándola del tipo sangrante.

Misao aun enajenada comenzó a forcejear para que la soltase.

- ¡Misao!

Ella parpadeó confusa y lo miró.

- ¡A-Asohi-sama!

Pronto los colores subieron al rostro de la joven que apenada intentaba ocultar su cara de la mirada penetrante de su Aoshi-sama.

* * *

Kenshin no se había detenido. Corriendo seguía buscando a Kaoru.

Hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

Con ojos dorados se dirigió hacia la misma.

Un joven de cabellos negros amenazaba con su espada a una inconsciente Kaoru.

- Ahora me las pagaras Pe-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando el filo cortante de la sakabato estaba sobre su cuello.

- Ni respires escoria.

Shingo tragó saliva.

La sakabato se cerró aun más contra su cuello. Quería matarlo. Quería eliminarlo. Pero no debía, Debía respetar su promesa. Pero como quería…

Alguien decidió por él.

Una suave mano blanca tocó su antebrazo, la siguió con ojos dorados hasta que su mirada conectó con los ojos zafiros que le robaban el aliento.

El dorado se entibió. Violeta fue tomando lugar y alejó la sakabato del cuello de su victima que se alejó de él adoptando una posición defensiva.

- Kaoru-dono

- Ken-shin-

Kaoru cayó de rodillas junto a Kenshin pero este detuvo su caída apoyándola contra su cuerpo. La joven suspiró y una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras volvía a la inconsciencia.

Y nadie pudo detener el dorado que dominó la mirada de Kenshin.

* * *

Aoshi mantenía a Misao contra su pecho.

Aspiraba su aroma en silencio.

Necesitaba sentir que estaba bien.

Quería sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho y su respiración en su cuello.

Quería sentir que estaba viva.

- ¿A-Aoshi-sama?

Tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente se alejó un par de pasos. Tenía que volver a su tranquilidad y a su coraza de hielo.

- Misao.

Misao se sonrojo notando el susurro en la voz de Aoshi, el anhelo al pronunciar su nombre. Sintió miles de mariposas en su estómago y el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando Aoshi desenfundó su kodachi y la colocó en su espalda.

Pronto estaban rodeados de varios enemigos.

Y Misao se indignó.

¿Estaba protegiéndola?

¡Era la líder de los Oniwabanshu!

¡Nadie tenía que protegerla!

Pronto se puso a la altura de Aoshi. Él la miró y permitió que una leve sonrisa adornara su rostro. Misao era valiente. Misao era persistente. Misao era… su protegida… su niña… su luz… su amada.

* * *

Shingo estaba furioso. Quería acabar de una vez con la niña Kamiya. Quería vengarse y seguir adelante. No podía seguir atado al pasado. A la deshonra que le había causado esa niña.

Y no iba a parar hasta matarla o moriría en el intento.

Ni siquiera ese bajito pelirrojo iba a impedirlo.

Kenshin por su parte no perdía detalle de su enemigo. Mantenía a Kaoru en su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Podía haber acabado ya la batalla pero quería información.

- Habla. ¿Por qué la atacas?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Kenshin entrecerró los ojos y en un parpadeó tenía a Shingo contra la pared con la sakabato en su cuello.

- Responde

Shingo lo observó. Sintió miedo. No sabía quién demonios era ese pelirrojo pero su aura le daba miedo.

- Responde o Battousai te rajará el cuello.

Shingo observó al joven en la puerta de la habitación. Cabellos marrones atados en una cinta roja y mirada helada hacia su persona. A él si lo conocía... sus peleas callejeras eran legendarias…

Un segundo… ¿había dicho Battousai? ¿Ese pelirrojo era el temido Battousai? ¿Y vivía con la niña Kamiya? Maldita criaja.

- Yo que tu comenzaba a hablar.

- Hace doce años… Hace doce años conocí a Kamiya…

* * *

_Eran tiempos de guerra… nadie defendía a nadie._

_La gente pasaba por las calles sin querer saber nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_Pero dentro del bar era otra historia. En el recién estrenado Akebeko un padre y su hija almorzaban en armonía. Hasta que entraron a atracar._

_El padre, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos zafiros, mantenía a su pequeña de cinco años a su espalda. Era su deber protegerla. Hay radicaba el lema de su escuela. La escuela Kamiya Kashin Ryu que protege la vida._

_- Denme todo el dinero si no quieren morir_ exigía un joven Shingo._

_Una joven de 15 años buscaba aterrada el dinero de la caja. Sus manos temblaban sin control y el dinero cayó al suelo. Segundos después la misma joven con la mejilla roja lo recogía mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_- ¡No golpees a Tae-chan!_

_En un parpadeó la pequeña de 5 años que debería estar tras la espalda de su padre había empujado al joven Shingo tirándolo al suelo._

_- Tú… maldita perra…_

_Un golpe en la mejilla de la pequeña hizo que la sangre saliera de su boca mientras caía al suelo._

_La joven Tae pronto abrazó a la niña contra su pecho y dio la espalda a Shingo intentando proteger a su salvadora con su propio cuerpo. Pero no hizo falta. Frente a ellas estaba el padre de la pequeña. _

* * *

- Su padre le salvó el cuello esa vez… era un enemigo digno.

Kenshin escuchaba el relato en silencio. Pero Sanosuke estalló.

- ¿¡Por un jodido empujón quieres matar a Jo-chan!

Shingo miró a Sanosuke con furia.

- Esa perra tuvo suerte ese día… su padre metió a mis hombres en la cárcel y juré vengarme…

* * *

_Unos años después volvimos a la carga después de huir de la justicia._

_Quería venganza._

_Mis hombres pedían empezar en una nueva ciudad pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar mi base, que estaba en perfectas condiciones, para empezar de cero en otro lugar._

_Decidí vengarme de Kamiya y de paso asustar a la población._

_Cuando llegamos al dojo Kamiya explotamos la puerta_

_En el dojo solo estaba su padre enfermo en el futón… el idiota luchó contra nosotros… varios hombres quedaron inconsciente gracias a él pero no duró mucho. Creí que lo había matado pero parece que sobrevivió a esa noche._

_Cuando su cuerpo caía al suelo escuchamos la voz de la perra llamando a su padre._

_Y cuando observó la situación su mirada se llenó de furia. La muy maldita con una boken acabó con mis hombres. ¡Con una boken!_

_La desarmé e iba a matarla. Por su culpa mi clan se había disuelto. Pero la perra tomó una katana de mis hombres y luchó._

* * *

- La cicatriz de mi cara es culpa de esa perra. Una vecina llamó a la policía y pronto nos detuvieron. ¡He estado 10 años en la cárcel por su culpa!

El brillo dorado en los ojos de Kenshin pedía sangre. Entendía el orgullo herido de un guerrero. Pero no podía entender bajo ninguna circunstancia el uso de la violencia contra mujeres y, mucho menos, niños inocentes.

Ese sujeto primero había agredido a una pequeña Kaoru y después había osado herir la mujer en la que se había convertido.

Y no pudo controlar su cuerpo. No pudo controlar sus instintos de protección hacia Koaru. Y su sakabato dejó el cuerpo de Shingo con múltiples contusiones. Asombrado de sí mismo descubrió que no lo había matado.

Puede que en el último segundo hubiera podido contralar a Battousai o simplemente el asesino se había cansado de matar y deseaba descansar en la tranquilidad del dojo.

Ni lo sabía ni le importaba.

Envainó la sakabato y arrodillándose junto a Kaoru la tomó entre sus brazos. Sanokuse se encargaría del resto de sujetos mientras él llevaba a Kaoru a la clínica para que la revisaran.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de Autora**:

Bueno... ¿Hya alguién por ahí? ¡Solo falta el epílogo para terminar el fic!

Pero antes quisiera agradecer a Serena Tsukino Chiba por su review y a neneru por añadirla a sus favoritos. Y por supuesto a todas las personas que dejaron review en capítulos anteriores y a las lectoras silenciosas.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos vemos la semana que viene con el epílogo.

¡Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo así que no duden en dejar un review!

Un saludo.

mer1


End file.
